Love Paraede
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Era uma tardezinha de inverno em Konoha,era véspera de Natal,o que mais falta?Falta uma coisa inesperada:O despertar do amor de uma pessoa,que estava cego apenas por vingança.Uma praça,um banco,consolação,trocas de olhar e um beijo...[SASUXHINA]REVIEWS!


Yoo minna!!Esta fic é baseado num trecho da música,Love Paraede da banda ORANGE RANGE.É contada no POV do Sasuke,o casal da vez é SasuxHina.

**Resumo:**Era uma tardezinha de inverno em Konoha,era véspera de Natal,o que mais falta??Falta uma coisa inesperada:O despertar do amor de uma pessoa,que estava cego apenas por vingança.Uma praça,um banco,consolação,trocas de olhar e um beijo...O que mais vocês querem??

**Casal:**SasuxHina e insinuação de NaruxSaku

**Boa Fic dattebayo!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Eu te abraço no coração**_

_**Agora posso acreditar um pouco no amor**_

_**A gente consegue ficar forte por alguém**_

_**Mesmo que esteja solitário**_

_**E agora sinto que vivo para alguém **_

_**Não consegui dar nem um passo**_

_**Tinha medo da mágoa**_

_**Sem auto-estima, sofri, me arrependi**_

_**E até adoeci para encontrar uma resposta**_

_**O sol era ofuscante, tinha barreira para superar**_

_**Triste, impaciente, sem saber o que desenhar**_

_**Queria fugir, mas você me estendeu a mão**_

_**Para não me dar por vencido**_

_**E descobri que não tinha barreira nenhuma**_

_**Era pura imaginação**_

_**Ao te tocar, o coração vibra**_

_**E se enche de sentimentos**_

_**Enxugue as lágrimas e vá para frente**_

_**Antes da hora**_

**(Love Paraede-Orange Range)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Parada de Amor**

Era uma tardezinha(bem,quase de noite) de inverno em Konoha,que estava movimentada mais que o normal.Motivo??Era véspera de Natal,legal??Que nada!Só se for pra vocês já que não tenho nenhum motivo pra comemorar...Quem sou eu??Uchiha Sasuke,isso mesmo Uchiha Sasuke,entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe??

Natal...Me lembra das festas que ocorria na minha casa,todos os anos,gostava do Natal,mas depois do assassinato da minha família,nem ligo mais para essas datas comemorativas,Natal agora me lembra:Jogar fora todos os meus presentes que recebo das minhas fãs,apenas isso.

Criança(olhando a vitrine que tinha um bolo):Papai!!Compra aquele bolo??¬Onegai!!!!

Pai(olha o bolo):Claro que sim!Mas não podemos demorar muito que temos que voltar logo pra casa!

Criança:EEEEEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!\o/

Eu olhei com desdém,mas admito que eu tenho saudades disso,bem,melhor ir esfriar a minha cabeça,vou na pracinha de Konoha,á essas horas,eu acho que não há quase ninguém por lá.

Comecei a caminhar em direção á praça,no caminho encontrei vários rostos sorrindo e todos aparentavam estar felizes,bem neste caso,eu acho que sou a única pessoa que está sentindo um vazio nesse coração...Os Uchihas tem sentimentos??Vocês devem estar se perguntando,então aí vai a resposta:Óbvio que sim!ò.ó Vocês acham que eu sou o que??Uma marionete???Bem,voltando á minha história monocromática e chata...Epa!?!?O que uma Hyuuga faz aqui nessa hora da noite??(esse lero-lero havia se passado algumas horas)...Espera...Ela está...chorando??Não que me importe...Mas o que será que aconteceu??Fui em direção á ela e sentei-me ao lado dela.

Sasuke:O que aconteceu Hinata??

Hinata só veio chorando no meu ombro,me abraçando,bem,para não parecer insensível retribuí o abraço.

Hinata:Na-naruto-kun...Nã-nã-não go-gosta d-de m-mim...(começa a chorar mais)E-ele go-gosta d-da S-sakura-san...

Aiaiai...só me faltava essa!Servir de consolo para uma Hyuuga.

Sasuke:Hinata...(pensando no que falar)Existem várias pessoas além do Dobe nesse mundo...No mundo não existe apenas o Dobe...

Hinata me encarou,mas ainda continuava a chorar.

Sasuke:Não chora mais...(limpando as lágrimas da Face da Hinata)

Hinata se limitou a sorrir,mas ainda chorando.

Hinata:Sa-Sasuke-san...Arigatou...

Sasuke:Nada de ser muito formal Hinata!Oras,assim me sinto muito mais velho que você...

Hinata:Go-gomen...Sasuke-kun…

Eu sorri,ela também,eu olhei nos olhos dela,e eu também,ela me abraçou,eu retribuí o abraço,ela corou,e eu sorri mais ainda.

Hinata:Bem,Sasuke-kun...Tenho que ir...

Ela falou,se desfazendo do abraço e toda corada,ela fica bonitinha toda sem graça...O que??Eu também tenho coração tá??Tá eu gosto dela desde que eu...bem,desde que eu voltei do lado do Orochimaru.Segurei o pulso dela,obrigando-a voltar.

Sasuke:Hinata...Sabia que não acredito no amor??

Hinata:Como assim??

Sasuke:Não sei simplesmente...Não acreditava.

Hinata não entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

Sasuke:Digamos que eu gosto de uma menina,e essa garota,digamos que...não liga muito pra mim,o que eu devo fazer??

Hinata:...Bem,tente conversar com ela,e se isso não der certo,não sei...bem,abra o jogo com ela,fale tudo o que você sente por ela e se não der certo,tente conquistá-la pouco a pouco.

Sasuke:Pode até não parecer,mas...Eu gosto de VOCÊ Hinata...(enfatizando o você)

Só pude ver a Hinata corando e logo em seguida,olhando para baixo...

Sasuke: Se eu tiver que escolher entre você e o sorriso, escolho você, pois sem você nunca irei sorrir.

Hinata:S-sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: É impossível uma pessoa se sentir completa e segura quando esta sozinha. Que tal você ser minha outra metade?

Hinata:...

Sasuke:Olha para mim Hinata...

Fiz ela olhar para mim,eu me aproximei dela,ela recuou um pouco,mas fui mais rápido e roubei um beijo,por incrível que pareça,esse beijo durou mais que o previsto,nos separamos e deixei a Hinata mais vermelha que o normal.

Hinata:...

Sasuke:Desculpa...Mas esse foi o seu concelho.

Hinta me abraçou,me olhou e sorriu para mim,eu fiquei muito assustado com a atitude dela.

Hinata: O sorriso é a manifestação dos lábios, quando os olhos encontram o que o coração procura.

Eu sorri,e a beijei mais uma vez,dum modo beeem apaixonado,e para ajudar,começou a nevar,como se fosse para comemorar o início de mais um namoro de entre várias outras que estava começando,mas só sei que quando a toco,percorre um tipo duma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo inteiro,meu coração começa a se aquecer,ficamos bem abraçadinhos após o beijo,ficamos olhando a vista noturna na cidade,...Afinal...Datas comemorativas não são tão ruins assim...

**Owari**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Será que essa fic ficou boa??Heheheheuheueeu...Bem,tava sem nada para fazer,e de repente comecei a escutar essa música,fui no letras.mus.br e peguei a tradução é muito linda!(bem,na minha opnião xD)...Bem,quero reviews!!!Hinah


End file.
